


Danse macabre

by Polly_Chatterly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gore, Lascelles is the Champion of the Castle, i have a lot of Lascelles feels ok, spoiler for the book!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polly_Chatterly/pseuds/Polly_Chatterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Lascelles has always loved to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse macabre

The wood is silent.   
And today the wind doesn't storm. Doesn't drift between the trees, filled with the smell of death. Of gore and blood, of fabric drenched in bile. Of meat that flakes off, showing white bones.   
And when the wind blows, it blows always from the South. It is a warm wind, not the good English one. It is warm and it ruffles your hair; reddish curls that impress themselves, sticky with sweat, on your brow. It is warm, and viscous, and when it blows the hanged men start to dance.   
Each one dances according to his rhythm -according to his weight. One is lifted up -he floats, so graceful in his stripped bones. Another swings lazily, his womb full of fluid.

_I am the Champion of the Castle of the Plucked Eye and Heart.  
_ The silk of your scarf is one hundred years old.   
  
Another man comes, then another one again.  
Smell of gunfire, and yet you are still deader than him.   
  
You tug him to the tree, and give him a necklace made of rope. You teach him how to dance – it has always pleased you. It's the wind that gives the rhythm -it's the wind who provides the music.   
You look at him -you smile. He's already a better dancer than you will ever be. 

 


End file.
